


Bunk mates

by Butterlamp



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Zalex, chalex - Freeform, chazalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Summary: A Zach x Charlie x Alex or chzalex fic about them sharing the same tent on the night of the senior camping trip.
Relationships: Alex standall/ Charlie st George, Alex standall/Charlie st George/Zach Dempsey, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George, zach Dempsey/Alex standall/Charlie st George
Kudos: 12





	Bunk mates

“ Hey Zach said I could bunk with you guys but is there room?” Alex asked Charlie had said”Yeah of course there is.” Well there was room just no personal space thought Alex laying there. Zach lay to Alex’s right and Charlie on his left, Alex zipped up in his sleeping bag while the other boys used there’s like blankets. As his friends slept Alex stayed up thinking about his kiss with Zach , Winston and it all meant. Alex’s thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Zach rolling over in his sleep and right into Alex’s lips. Embarrassment shot all throughout the boy’s body and thanking god but Zach barely stirred. As Alex scooted back he felt a pair of arms rap around him it was Charlie he was cuddling him like a stuffed animal. Alex had never been more embarrassed than he was in this moment. But as Alex’s embarrassment died down he was left with something else … real happiness for the first time in a while. Alex embracing this moment he knelt his head against Zach’s chest. There Alex lay in the arms of his soon to be boyfriend and leaning against his best friend. The End


End file.
